


Waking to the future

by WolfKomoki



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: A time portal appears in the twenty-first century pulling Barry Allen into the thirty-first century. It was there he meets the future members of Star Labs- now called Star Labs Industries. Oh, and one of the members is Barry's Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great grandchild.When Barry returns from the future, he keeps the futuristic vaccines and immunity shots a secret from the team.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Flash is owned by The CW. The only thing I own, are my OC'S.

 

          Wally froze in shock as the blue wormhole opened in the sky, white electricity wrapping around Barry’s leg. As Barry screamed, the electricity pulled him into the portal, closing behind him.

          “BARRY!” He screams, his knees buckling under him as he collapsed, with shock. Barry had been pulled through God knows what, and Wally had been too slow to save him.

          When Barry opens his eyes, the first thing he sees is a sign that reads: “Welcome to Central City. The current year is 3050. Have a good day.”. Barry couldn’t believe his eyes. He was in the thirty-first century? _How_? Barry could see holograms surrounding the buildings that he had once been familiar with in the twenty-first century. This was Central City, but being so far into the future, it wasn’t Central City to Barry.

          If Central City exists, then maybe Star Labs exists too. Barry raced through the city, staring at the holograms surrounding most buildings until he was greeted by a holographic map on the wall. Not sure how it works, Barry tries tapping the screen first.

          “Hello Mr. Allen. I’m not sure how you got to the thirty-first century, but I am happy to assist you. You may take me out of the wall if you would like.” A version of Gideon greeted. After grabbing the ball from the wall, Gideon appeared in Barry’s hand.

          “Say Gideon, does Star Labs still exist?” Barry asked.

          “Sort of. It’s called Star Labs Industries now Mr. Allen. Here are the directions for you.” Gideon smiled as she gave Barry directions.

          “Thank you, Gideon.” Barry smiled as he followed her directions. To his surprise, Star Labs Industries didn’t have any holograms surrounding the building. Slowly, he raced inside to see a very startled team greet him.

          The Team consisted of four members, a twenty-five-year-old man with ashen skin, blue eyes, and black hair. The clothes that he was wearing was a black bodysuit with slits on the sleeves, shoulders, and legs. Black shoes, and a black ring with a silver dragon in the middle with the words: Legion of shadows bedazzled into the ring.

          Joining him was a thirty-year-old woman with fair skin, brown eyes, and red hair. The clothes that she was wearing was a leather black jumpsuit with black stockings and black boots. A black ring with a silver dragon in the middle with the words: Legion of shadows bedazzled into the ring.

          Joining her was a thirty-eight-year-old man with tan skin, brown eyes, and dark brown hair. The clothes that he was wearing was a black bodysuit with slits on the sleeves, shoulders, and legs. Black shoes, and a black ring with a silver dragon in the middle with the words: Legion of shadows bedazzled into the ring.

          The last member of their team was a twenty-six-year-old woman with fair skin that had a hint of green, brown eyes, and light brown hair. The clothes that she was wearing was a leather black jumpsuit with black stockings and black boots. A black ring with a silver dragon in the middle with the words: Legion of shadows bedazzled into the ring. Judging by the similar appearance in their outfits, Barry assumed that this was their uniforms.

          “Whoa buddy! Stop right there! _Who are you_?” The slightly green woman demanded.

          “Yes, um, well that’s complicated. You see, I’m Barry Allen, and… I’m from the twenty-first century.” Barry awkwardly introduced.

          “Holy… _shit_.” The ashen skinned boy swore.

          “Is…something wrong?” Barry asked with concern.

          “Well, this is kind of awkward, but um, you’re my Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great grandfather.” The boy introduced.

          “Well, if he’s family, then he’s welcome to stay here. I’m Trudi Lang, or Toxicant when I’m in my alias.” The green lady introduced.

          “I’m Davin Allen, or Nitrous when I’m in my alias.” Barry’s Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great grandson introduced.

          “I’m Xander Rhodes, or Agony when in my alias.” The tan man introduced.

          “Finally, I’m Alia Willow, or Clockwork when in my alias.” Alia introduced.

          “Hey Barry, before we can let you leave our lab, there are various diseases that you could have been exposed to when you came here to this century. We’ve designed these to work against Davin’s metabolism, so if yours is the same, these should protect you against any future diseases.” Trudi informed Barry as she grabbed not one, not two, but forty different vaccines.

          “There are that many diseases in the future?” Barry asked.

          “Let’s just say that this Earth is not as nice as the twenty-first century.” Davin informed.

          “You can time travel?” Barry asked, clearly intrigued.

          “Well, Alia is the only one with actual time travel powers, but with the use of our rings, we can.” Xander explained.

          “So, if you’ve been to the twenty-first century, then you must have been exposed to the particle accelerator, correct? Did you get any powers from it?” Barry asked.

          “I’m a speedster as you probably figured out. Alia here can travel through time, get precognition, and travel through dimensions. Trudi here can create poisons, she’s also immune to all poisons, which is how we created these vaccines in the first place. Xander here can induce pain.

We call ourselves the Legions of shadows.” Davin explained, distracting Barry as Trudi gave Barry all the vaccines against the different threats in the future. She also gave him some vaccines for past threats in the twenty-first century, just in case. After that, she gave him immunity shots to every poison that exists between the twenty-first century, and the thirty-first century.

          “Okay, you should be safe from any type of disease and poison that you might encounter both here, and in your time period.” Trudi smiled.

          “Speaking of, I don’t suppose there’s any way that you can get me back, is there?” Barry asked, hoping they would say yes. His friends were probably panicking right now, and Barry would hate to know what Wally was feeling.

          “Let’s… let your body adjust first.” Trudi warned.

It was about three days later when Barry was handed one of their uniforms, and one of their rings.

          “Here you go man, you earned it. That was a nice save out there.” Davin smiled.

          “You…what? Thank you!” Barry smiled as he tried on the ring and uniform.

          “Um, how does this work?” He asked with confusion.

          “Just think of the year and location that you want to go to, and you’ll be transported.” Xander explained.

          “Can’t you come with me? I’m sure my team would love to have you.” Barry asked.

          “Sorry man, we’re needed here. Feel free to visit us anytime though.” Trudi apologized.

          “I can join you. It would be great to meet my Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great grandparents.” Davin smirked.

          “Well, just so you know, my birth parents aren’t alive anymore, but my foster dad, Joe is.” Barry told him.

          “Alright, what year and location are we heading to Barry?” Davin asked.

          “Central City, 2017.” Barry answered. Barry and Davin’s rings began to glow, and that’s when they were pulled through a time portal to the year and location that they had specified. When Davin and Barry’s vision focused, they realized that they were on the roof of Star Labs.

          “Oops.” Davin apologized as they raced to the ground, racing inside the lab.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay honestly this fic is a bit of a mess. Don't read if you don't like oc's.


End file.
